batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Knight
The Grim Knight is a Batman of the Dark Multiverse brought to Prime Earth by the Batman who Laughs. He is an alternate reality version of himself who was an enemy of the law and murdered all the criminals which he came across. History Origins Bruce Wayne was born into the wealthy Wayne family which ran Wayne Enterprises in Gotham City. One night in Crime Alley, he and his parents Thomas and Martha were mugged by a man named Joe Chill. Chill shot both Wayne parents in-front of the boy before dropping his gun to pick up his mother's pearls. As Chill was distracted, the young Bruce became consumed by anger and grief before picking up the mugger's gun and shooting him dead. Bruce spent many years studying to be a brilliant detective, lethal fighter and great strategist in-order to wage his own one-man war on crime. Upon returning to Gotham, Bruce took up the alias of the Batman in-order to strike fear in the criminal-underworld. Unlike the normal Batman, this Batman used lethal weapons to murder all of his enemies and installed cyber-spy networks and weapon caches all over Gotham through his influence at Wayne Enterprises. In his first year of operation, the Batman broke into a high-society dinner of Gotham's corrupt upper-class which included the likes of Don Carmine Falcone and Commissioner Loeb, all of whom he burned alive. Following the murders of those who maintained organized crime in Gotham, Gotham was flung into chaos with many would-be super-villains begining to apparate. Batman murdered all of these criminals he came across including the likes of Tony Zucco, Roman Sionis, Oswald Cobblepot, Waylon Jones, and the Red Hood at the ACE Chemicals Plant. Eventually, Jim Gordon managed to figure out that the Grim Knight had wires all over Gotham so he pulled off an off-records investigation through an allegiance with mayor Harvey Dent and councilman Rupert Thorne. Gordon built a bat-signal to try and lure Batman to the GCPD only to reveal it had a hidden electromagnet which trapped Batman to it for Gordon's men to dissarm. However Gordon had used Wayne Ent tech which Bruce used to dissarm the magnet and murder Gordon's men who he believed to be corrupt. Bruce went on to crash blimps into both Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Penitentiary causing a genocide of prisoners, visitors and staff-alike. He even brutally tortured Mayor Dent with radiation to get him to install Wayne Enterprises tech all over the city, leaving the mayor with the left side of his face permanently scarred. Through these tech installations, Bruce could control technology remotely from the Batcomputer and killed criminals with automated guns, by driving their cars into accidents, and causing life-support machines to suddenly stop. In Bruce's personal life however, Alfred Pennyworth had become disgusted with his actions and the creation of his borderline fascist rule in Gotham and left despite knowing Bruce had implanted a bomb in his neck. Jim Gordon eventually managed to deduce Batman's identity as being Bruce Wayne and convinced Harvey Dent to bring in the FBI. The bureau dismantled all Wayne Enterprise tech in the radius and raid Wayne manor. Gordon then managed to arrest Bruce Wayne by pulling a gun to his head. Powers & Abilities Write the second section of your page here. Category:Anti-Batmen Category:Batmen of Parallel Earths Category:Villains